Not applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connector assemblies and is directed more particularly to a quick connect and disconnect assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is common to provide electrical connectors which require a relatively long time to connect and disconnect. Some connectors are threaded. The threads typically are of fine pitch and become jammed or cross-threaded in harsh or dirty environments. Mis-threaded connectors become useless and must be replaced with newly wired connectors. Many connectors separate when subjected to sustained periods of vibration. Many connectors are subject to corrosion and must frequently be replaced in salt water environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector assembly of a quick connect-disconnect type, which is not threaded, which will not separate under sustained vibration, and will not corrode, even in salt water environments.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide an electrical connector assembly wherein one connector is simply snapped into another connector without the use of threads and is easily released from the other connector.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a connector assembly which is unaffected by sustained vibrations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a connector assembly of a molded, non-corrodable, light-weight plastics material, to eliminate machining and the use of screws, seals and end caps, as is common with metal connectors.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a connector assembly requiring no tools for connection or disconnection.
With the above and other objects inview, as will hereinafter appear, a feature of the invention is the provision of an electrical connector assembly including a female connector assembly comprising a base portion and a cylindrically-configured housing portion extending from the base portion and comprising a wall defining a chamber. An electrically conductive pin is disposed centrally of the base portion and the housing portion and extends axially therethrough. An annular wall extends from the chamber wall inwardly and normal to the chamber wall to define a central opening, and opposed claws extend from the chamber wall and are provided with inwardly extending opposed fingers, the claws being pivotally movable about their respective junctures with the annular wall. The electrical connector assembly further includes a male connector assembly comprising a base portion and a body portion comprising an enlarged continuation of the male connector assembly base portion. An annular retention ring is fixed on the male connector assembly body portion. A barrel portion extends from the body portion. An electrically conductive wire extends axially through the base portion, the body portion, and the barrel portion. A sleeve portion, open at one end, is retained in the barrel portion for receiving the pin. Upon urging of the male connector assembly into the female connector assembly, a leading edge of the retention ring engages the claw fingers forcing the claws in directions away from each other permitting the retention ring to slide past the claw fingers, permitting said male connector assembly barrel portion to pass through the female connector assembly annular wall central opening, and permitting entry of the pin into the sleeve portion open end. Upon an operator""s squeezing of the housing portion of the female connector assembly, the claws pivot from the junctures of the claws and the female connector assembly annular wall, moving in directions away from each other, permitting the claw fingers to disengage from the retention ring, permitting the male connector assembly to be withdrawn from the female connector assembly, disconnecting the pin from the sleeve.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular device embodying the invention is shown by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.